1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage disposing and sorting system mainly for the instant disposal of trash (non-recyclable and recyclable) from a kitchen area of a home or facility, to an outer container, with an improved, one handed, one motion procedure.
2) Description of the related art
My invention provides an innovative method for both the disposal and the proper management of indoor waste, therefore greatly contributing to the art of indoor environmental quality. My invention also provides, convenience, which is the key to successful recycling.
Waste, which accumulates and is stored temporarily within the kitchen area of a home is unsanitary, unhealthy, and unattractive. Germs and contaminants from discarded trash, temporarily stored in the kitchen area, can have unhealthy effects. A multiple of containers may also be needed for the separation of recyclable waste materials. These containers take up much needed space in our kitchens. This is not a fitting place for the collection of trash. Trash that is stored for even a short period of time can result in germs, bacteria, and odors. Trash attracts flies and other insects resulting in other areas of your kitchen and home becoming infested with germs as well. Flies are known to be carriers of several diseases. Flies pick up their germs from garbage and can quickly spread contamination. Dangerous insecticides used for fly control, such as DDT, were known to have destructive environmental consequences. Carcinogenic (cancer causing) effects were also suspected. Flies also develop a resistance to the different pesticides. The disposal of garbage and good sanitation is the best method of fly control and these conditions.
Where does all this garbage go? We have also learned that our present methods of discarding garbage are causing soil, water, and air pollution. The U.S. generates more solid waste than any other country. Each of us is responsible for almost 1 ton a year. As a result we are running out of locations to dispose of our trash. Our air is polluted from industries that produce: plastics, glasses, metals, and paper. This is a perfect reason for recycling these materials. For every 1 ton of paper recycled, we could save 17 trees. Fifty million tons of paper are thrown in landfills each year in the U.S. Modern glass needs at least 4,000 years to decompose. Americans throw away 28 billion glass bottles and jars per year. Plastic products will never decompose, but they are recyclable. Environmentalists believe that, as populations and their demands increase, the idea of continuous growth must give way to a more rational use of the environment, but that this can be accomplished only by a dramatic change in the attitude of the human species.
A number of U.S. patents were uncovered during my search. These devices found in the area of search are not designed as efficiently for solving the problems of present art. These devices lack the convenience, which is the key to the success of proper waste management. People will recycle if made easy. Some devices are also not very feasible or practical for the jobs of disposing and containing the waste. Some of the closest relating patents found are U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,227, Millette, on Feb. 20, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,577, Wilson, on Jul. 20, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,581, Douglas, on Apr. 16, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,458, Gilcreest and Svihlik, on Jun. 20, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,220, Foa, on Oct. 2, 1990.
The Pat. No. 5,492,227 issued to Robert T. Millette discloses, on an inside wall unit is a hinged, insulated cover. This cover must first be lifted for access to the passage ways, requiring two hands to operate. When the cover of the unit is opened, it exposes all of the conduits. The conduits extend first outward and then bend downward leaving an elbow for materials to travel through to unconcealed bins or containers below.
The Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,557""s apparatus is of a much greater complexity and expensive construction. The Douglas Pat. #507581 is a device where garbage must pass through a conduit and then in a direct straight pathway through a chute, in the hood of a unit. Also one unit is only used for one type of waste material. The design of this unit also might not appeal to everyone. The Gilcreest and Svihlik U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,458 is also a device of great complexity.
In accordance with the present invention a waste disposal and separator system comprising of, one-handed operating push-doors, to effortlessly: dispose of, selectively sort, and securely contain waste materials, into an outer storing container, completely accomplished in one motion.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
To provide a system which will permit immediate disposal of waste materials. Eliminating the unsanitary act of storing trash indoors. Furthermore to eliminate the smells, germs, and flies caused by storing garbage indoors. Facilities such as: hospitals, day cares, schools, restaurants, and others are presently storing waste materials indoors, in their kitchen areas.
To provide a system including a, separate, insulated, spring-loaded, push-door, to dispose of each different type of waste material. This door encourages recycling by granting an effortless, one-handed motion, to dispose of garbage, while separating the recyclable materials.
To provide a system which uses only the force of gravity, with no expenditure of energy being required in the operation.
To provide a system which will save much needed space inside of the home or a building.
To provide a system for the common household individual to keep up with today""s demands for recycling, by lessening the work load of the individuals who are required by law to recycle.
To provide a system which includes an attractive secure container for storing the different categories of waste materials.
To provide a system in which the outer container has access doors to each sectioned off compartment, for easy access to the different kinds of materials and to dispose of larger items or retrieve particular materials or items.
To provide a system in which the outer container can hold 35 gallon capacity bags. Replacing the containers inside, that hold approximately a 13 gallon capacity bag. This will clearly reduce time needed in the transporting of waste materials for the individual and will dramatically cut down on the number of bags needed for each individual.
To provide a system which has an easy method of exchanging the bags.
To provide a system with an apparatus for preventing any glass breakage as the materials are being disposed of. This apparatus is placed into the bag of the recyclable section, in the outer container, and has an inexpensive and effective construction.
To provide this apparatus with an effective, functional design, which can smoothly be placed into the bag and easily be lifted out, when exchange of bags is necessary.
To provide a system which the outer container has rings to fasten and hold the bags in place and slides and rails to easily retrieve full bags and replace new bags.
To provide a system with an illuminating panel for the ability to see when the bags are full, from the inside through the push doors. This panel allows an efficient amount of light into the container, and also a screened air-way for garbage to breath to prevent the odors from being trapped in and entering back up through the unit.
To provide a system with a screened opening on the bottom side of the container, to allow water to escape, when container is being cleaned.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a system which will eliminate the storing of waste materials inside the kitchen areas of homes and facilities. This device bears a simple, effective, and inexpensive design, providing a more desirable way for individuals to dispose of waste, store waste and sort recyclable materials, all in the same handling. Furthermore to insure a more sanitary, and healthier, eating environment for all and insure recycling even by the most busiest or neglectful individuals.